


Devil in a Blue Dress

by darnedchild



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pretty Sherlock is Pretty, Sherlock in a Dress, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016 - Day Three (Non-Canon/ Head Canons - Undercover Cases).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in a Blue Dress

“I look utterly ridiculous,” Sherlock grumbled as he stared at his reflection in the full length mirror.

“I hope you’re not expecting an argument from me,” Molly replied. She didn’t even try to hide her wide grin when he glared at her over his shoulder.

“Why are you even here, again?” He turned to face her fully, hands planted firmly on his hips in a display of irritation. 

Molly pointed to the open makeup bag next to where she was seated on Sherlock’s bed. She tucked a leg under herself and started to dig around for another shade of lip gloss. “You asked me to help, remember. I didn’t volunteer. Although, if I’d known what was going to be involved, I probably would have.” 

She looked up to find Sherlock holding another dress up to his chest, his head tilted to the side as he examined himself in the mirror once more. “Not your colour. The other goes with your eyes. Does Mrs Hudson know you raided her wardrobe, by the way?”

“Very funny.” He turned and tossed the offending article of clothing onto the foot of the bed. “Fine, I’ll stick with the blue. Although, do you think all this is too much?” Sherlock gestured toward his newly enhanced chest and the miraculous undergarment that had made it possible. Even in full evening eye makeup and dressed as a woman, he was still one of the most handsome men she’d ever met.

Molly rolled her eyes. “They’re fine. Your date will love them. What guy doesn’t like large breasts?”

“I don’t.” 

Her head snapped toward him so quickly the mattress jiggled beneath her, but Sherlock wasn’t looking at her. He was frowning at the pair of silk stockings in his hands. “Are you sure these are necessary?”

Deciding that now wasn’t the time to dwell on Sherlock’s preferences, Molly asked the question that had been uppermost on her mind since she’d walked into 221b to find Sherlock in a pretty blue dress, sporting a sizeable (but not monstrous) set of breasts, and a wig in each hand. “Is any of this? You said this guy is expecting a blind date, he has no idea what you look like. Surely there’s a female cop at the Yard who could go in your place.”

“And get the information I need? Doubtful.” He plopped down on the bed next to the makeup and started to fight with the first stocking. “No, it’s got to be me.”

Molly sighed and reached out to take the stocking from his hands before he ruined it. “It’s fragile, you have to be gentle with it.”

“Molly.”

“Hmm?” She looked up from the silky material to find Sherlock watching her closely. 

“I should be done with this farce by nine, one way or another. Would you like to have a late dinner? With me?”

She froze for a long moment, then smiled. “Are you going to be wearing that? Because I’ll definitely need to change into something nicer if you are, otherwise I’m going to be way under-dressed.”


End file.
